A Wind From the Past
by dressed to the nines
Summary: Jack and Kim were best friends, but then Kim left him alone. Ten years later, Kim comes back to see a new Jack. Can she save him? Genres: Romance, Drama. DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot and any possible OC's. Kick. Many thanks to squirmyorchid for letting me adopt this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome readers. You may have noticed that this story was posted by squirmyorchid and no I'm not plaigerizing. She let me adopt her little story and I've written a chapter for it so far. . . but you'll see it in a bit. For now the first five chapters will be the original one's written by the awesome squirmyorchid. Check her out when you can!**

* * *

A little brown-haired boy clung to a blonde girl's hand. "Why are you leaving?" he asked. "I have to," the girl answered tugged on her hand, trying to pull away. "But it's so soon. Why haven't you been spending some time with me? Do you have a better best friend?" the boy pleaded. She managed to pull away. "I'm sorry, Jack, but I have to go," she whispered, and she disappeared into the forest, leaving the broke hearted Jack behind

Line Break

That was ten years ago. Ever since he met her, that girl, Kim, had been his best friend. He'd always wonder why Kim constantly vanished into the forest to go home, to which she'd always answer, "It's quicker that way." Ever since that hot July morning, when she'd told him she was leaving for good, he hadn't seen her. He never saw her house. When he asked to come over, she always made the same excuse. "My mom doesn't like you. She thinks I'm going to get hurt around you." Although it had stung, Jack let it slide. He would never hurt Kim. How could he? He had never seen her outside of the forest, and Kim was so comfortable with it.

But now, Jack was sixteen. He had become the star quarterback, despite his lack of football throwing skills, he had a beautiful girlfriend, Donna Tobin, and he had a string of admirers. He had a rich, loving family, and straight A's. But one day, it all changed.

Line Break

Kim

I walked into school, hoping no one would see me. But they did. They gawked at me. I had honey blonde hair that shimmered and shined, flawless, peach-colored skin, and a slim figure. Even though I wore a floating, almost knee-length, ruffled gray skirt, a fancy white blouse, and black flats, all of which I had tried to persuade my mother not to make me wear, I still looked... pretty. I just wanted to blend in.

It was my first day of school. Ever. I had been home schooled by my mother, who had been a teacher. And now I stuck out like a sore thumb. I rushed to the principal's office, embarrassed.

"So, Kimberly..." the principal, Mr. Burke, drawled. "Yes, sir?" I said as politely as I can. My mother taught me good manners... Not that I used them. The only person I knew back then other than my mother was Jack… and I left him alone. I still remember what I had told him. "I'm sorry Jack, but I have to go." And I just left.

The morning was a blur. I vaguely remember the teachers praising my work, because I was an all round nerd. I remember making friends with a boy, Brody Carlson, who was so nice and sweet, and warned me about the Black Dragons, a vicious karate group. When lunchtime came around, I grabbed a salad and sat down alone at a table. Brody wasn't in my lunch period. I picked at my food. I missed Jack so badly.

"Excuse me?" I looked up. A tall, smart-looking redhead was staring at me sympathetically. I answered, "Yes?" "Um... You're new, right?" an African American kid asked cautiously. I nodded. "Guys, she's new. She doesn't know that's where we sit," the redhead said. I got up quickly. "I'm sorry," I started, but a Latino stopped me. "Girl, that don't mean we don't like it!" He slung his arm around my shoulders, gently pushing me down.

"I'm Eddie, and the redhead's Milton, and that's Jerry," the black kid introduced. "I'm Kim Crawford," I replied smoothly. "So, what do you like to do?" Eddie asked. "I like to paint, write poetry and stories, garden, and sew… but I'd like to learn karate… you know... Self defense," I replied. "Swag yo! You could totally join our dojo!" Jerry exclaimed. I smiled. "Sure. I isn't the Black Dragons, is it?" I asked. Milton shook his head. "Nah, we aren't losers and cheaters like them." he replied.

The others nodded to Jerry. Grimacing, Jerry leaned in and whispered in my ear, "And watch out for the popular crowd, the football team and the cheerleaders. They are 'snobs, jerkfaces, and all around idiots,' according to Eddie and Milton, but the girls are swawesome and HOT!" I rolled my eyes, but nodded seriously.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and a bunch of 'jerkface' football players and 'swawesome' cheerleaders. "Speak of the Devil," Milton groaned. I looked up, my eyes meeting one of the football players. He looked so familiar, but had such a cold, calculating look and a haughty pose. Then I put the puzzle pieces together. "Jack?" I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter written by: squirmyorchid**

* * *

Jack... A jerkface? A snob? An idiot? That doesn't sound like him! I just stared at him, hurt and pain in my eyes. On his arm was a beautiful girl. Her hair was a sandy color, and a light freckles sprinkled across her face. Her skin tone was slightly darker than mine. And she was a fashionista! Her dark gray tank top with the dark blue Hollister's jacket and layer after layer of ruffled navy skirt that was exactly like mine, just a different color.

Jack's eyes were exactly like the ones I'd always dream about at night. Except… he didn't recognize me. "What are you looking at me for, stalker?" He snarled and tacked on a few curse words.

The beautiful girl giggled, her high pitched voice ringing in my ears and sparking my anger. "Is it because he's hot, sporty and MINE? Because girl, you are JEALOUS of him! Right, honey?" she pecked him on the cheek. And my fury rages.

I stand up. "No, I'm not jealous that you got a girlfriend, Jack, although, miss, he is a nice catch," I add to his lovely girl. She beamed. I turn back to Jack and continued, "but the Jack I know isn't the one he is today. I know it's been ten years, but have you really forgotten me?" My eyes fill with tears, and I run out.

I was sitting on the floor, leaning against my locker, bawling my eyes out, when an arm pulls me in for a hug. I cried into an anonymous shoulder, not caring who. "Are you okay, Kim?" Brody asked. I gave him a watery smile. "I'm fine. It's just… I guess he had a good reason to not recognize me… it had been ten years, and I broke his little heart, disappearing from his life as fast as the wind… but it was necessary!" I wailed. Brody cradled me. "Why had you moved in the first place?" he asked

"My mom had gotten a good job, and we had to move to New York. I just wanted to tell him that I'd be back, but then I realized that he might not remember me when I came back. If I came back. So I just decided to leave. I couldn't tell him in case he decided to fly all the way to New York to see me, and I don't have a computer, and I know he didn't know his own phone number. So I just left him. And now I regret it," I sniffled.

I heard the door open and Jack rushed in. "Kim!" he rushed towards me and then stopped, finally recognizing Brody. "H-Him?" he gasped. "Nice to see you, Jack. Thank you for ruining my friend's life," Brody replied coldly. He helped me up and led me to the girl's bathroom. "Clean up. I'll be outside." I pushed my way inside.

I washed my face with cold water and checked myself in the mirror. I looked a little flushed, but fine. I left the bathroom, only to lock eyes with the person I had hoped to escape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter written by: squirmyorchid**

* * *

"Kim, please listen to me," Jack pleaded. Brody, who had left me for only a minute, pushed himself in front of me and took me away.

After school, I rushed home. We had moved back to the same house we had loved before. I guess I should tell you a truer story of what happened, why I moved, and such.

I had loved Jack so much, almost like a brother. But my mother is very ill. She has cancer, and is steadily weakening. On top of that, my then two year old sister, Chloe, and one year old brother, David, needed to be taken care of. So that day, long ago, when I had left Jack, I had to sever every connection to him for an unknown reason. I mean, my mother told me I had to, and I obeyed my mother, no matter what. And then we had left for New York.

That's really all I know. My mother knows more, but hasn't bothered to enlighten me.

On my way to my house, I heard the sound of someone TRYING to be quiet but failing, and I recognized the footsteps. Jack. I clambered up a tree, high enough so he wouldn't see me, and peered down. I saw him burst into the same, small meadow where Jack and I always played. It wasn't the same anymore. The once trampled grass was now tall and filled with weeds, and the trees surrounding it were much older and desolate. Jack's dejected face was enough for me to realize he was still him. I leapt off the tree.

"Jack," I called softly as I approached the meadow. Jack's head whipped up. He rushed to me. "Kim!" I stepped away, just out of reach. Jack stopped. "Kim, what's wrong? Why won't you let me hug you?" I smiled sadly. "I don't want to be near you, Jack. You're not the same Jack I know. Brody feels more like that somebody I used to know." and with that, I ran deeper into the forest.

Immediately I heard him running after me. I doubled my speed. I ducked under trees, climbed easily over boulders, and constantly changed my direction so he wouldn't know where I was going. But I knew exactly where I was. Why? Because it's the forest I know and love.

In five minutes, I burst through my front door. Jack had given up and left. I know. I was up another tree when he had left. "Kim! Why are you sweating?" Chloe asked curiously. Twelve years old, she looked a little like the father I only saw in pictures. Her brown hair was long and slightly curly, and her face was heart-shaped. "I was running away," I panted. "From who?" "Jack!" I gasped. Chloe frowned. "Jack? Why Jack? I thought you wouldn't meet him at all. I heard from Nancy that he wouldn't bother..." Chloe trailed off. I shook the thought away and went to my room.

I was sprawled oh-so majestically across my bed, doing my homework and listening to my iPod. I worked through my homework easily, not caring. "Hey Kim!" David called out cheerfully. "Hey David. Is mom home?" I asked. David nodded. "She's in the garden," he replied. I ran outside to her, only find a rather old package on my doorstep. Opening it, I found a necklace with a single clear crystal dangling from it. I felt something… a compulsion to put it on. I did, and with a rush of air, I was swept back into something I only knew about in my mom's fairy tales. The Dream World.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter written by: squirmyorchid**

* * *

I was enjoying the meadow in a new light when I spotted Jack, asleep by a tree. I walked over to him, and I was sucked in.

We were in the meadow. A little boy and girl were playing. Then, the girl stopped and whispered something in the boy's ear. "Why are you leaving?" the boy asked. I recognized that. It was the day I left Jack, ten years ago. "I have to," I answered. A pathetic excuse. "But it's so soon. Why haven't you been spending some time with me? Do you have a better best friend?" Jack pleaded heartbreakingly. "I'm sorry, Jack, but I have to go."

Somehow, I've been transported to Jack's room. He crying, his tears staining his bed. His mom comes up. "Honey," she starts. Jack throws a pillow at her. "Go away, Mommy. Kim doesn't like me anymore. She's going away," he yells. And I'm brimming with tears.

And suddenly, I'm back. I'm back where I was. The necklace dangled from its spot around my neck. "Kim?" I turned around. There was Mom. "Kim! You've been in the Dream World!" She exclaimed. "How'd you know? And why didn't you tell me all those fairy tale stories were real?"

Mom sighed. "Our family has always been Dream Watchers. It's just a gift. There are Prophets and Prophetesses, and Telepaths. But Dream Watchers are rare. They only run through the girl side of the family. Dearie, you're so young to become a Dream Watcher," Mom frowned.

"Why? What makes you 'become' a Dream Watcher?" I ask. Mom doesn't look too happy. "It only activates when you meet the love of your life. I think it's Jack, but he's a Mormogan." she frowns.

I know what a Mormogan is. It's a shapeshifter and natural liar. They're usually cruel, charismatic males that are pretty much the bad guys of the Dream World. Not that guys are bad. Just Mormogans.

So Jack is my enemy… and the love of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter written by: squirmyorchid**

* * *

Kim

I breezed through the doors, my smile confident. But it'd be a lie if I said I was. I'm as nervous as ever. I opened my locker with ease and pulled out my books. "Hey Kim!" Milton called from behind me. I whirled, taken surprise by this sudden greeting. "This is Julie," Milton introduced, gesturing to the pretty girl next to her.

She had wavy brown hair in a curly ponytail, a green cardigan, a green floral skirt, and black flats. "Hi Kim," she smiles brightly.

"Hello Julie," I replied.

"She's my girlfriend," Milton butts in, obviously bursting with pride.

"Aww, that's sweet," I sigh happily.

"I know right? He's the perfect boyfriend," Julie squeals.

Just then, Brody struts down the hall, carelessly throwing an arm around my shoulders. "Hey Milton, Julie," he greets casually.

"You sound like you had a nice morning today," Milton comments.

"Yeah, I did. Great breakfast, great friends, no Jack..." he trails off playfully, causing us to laugh.

But it hurts. What if he really was my... trigger, so to speak? My awakener? Mom was getting one of her friends, a prophetess, to figure out if he really is my... I don't want to finish that sentence.

"You okay, Kim? You look like you're thinking of Jack," Brody waves a hand in front of my face.

If only you knew.

"Oh, sorry. I was worrying about what people think of me, you know... if I'm pretty enough for high school," I lie.

"Of course you're pretty enough for high school. I mean, your hair is... shiny and long," I laugh at his choice of words, "your skin is flawless. No pimples or anything, and you dress in pretty fitting clothes. Not to mention you've got a good figure," Brody assures.

I blush. He actually noticed?

I turn my head slightly, and I catch the eye of Jack.

He does not look too happy with Brody.

* * *

We're eating lunch, laughing, not caring at all about the jock in the room, until the said jock walks up to me.

"Hey Kim," Jack greets. I gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"What do you want?" I ask, my voice sweet but threatening.

"I'm sorry for not recognizing you yesterday. It's been so long since I saw you, that... I didn't know that you looked... awesome now," he apologizes. And with that, he's got me angry. I stand up and face him, my eyes snapping.

"It's not that you didn't recognize me. It's the fact you're an arrogant, insolent, stupid jock who didn't care who he laughed at and what his consequences were. Well, I'm sorry, Jack too. I'm sorry you turned into this. How about a goodbye?" I yell, walking out.

I hate him.

I hate Jack so much.

I burst into the girl's bathroom, and for the second time in two days, burst out crying.

"He seemed normal yesterday after school. What happened?" I sobbed.

"Are you okay?" I turned. It was a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a cheerleader uniform. Oh no.

"I'm fine... It's just that I was Jack's best friend ten years ago," I explained quickly.

"And now he's a jerk?" she offered. I nodded.

"Come on..." she doesn't know my name, but continues, "there's still hope for him. I mean, he's not lost in the world of arrogance, slang, and bullying. You can still get him back."

"But where do I start?" I wailed.

"Start by inviting him to your house, or any place where you two had the most memories," she suggested.

I wiped my eyes. "Thanks. I'm Kim Crawford."

"Grace Thompson," she smiles as she leaves.

I'm grinning from ear to ear. Why?

Because I'm going to bring Jack from the brink of arrogance and bullying.


	6. Chapter 6

**First chapter written by me! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Later on I realized that Jack was pretty rooted to 'The Brink' and it was going to take a lot more than me to excavate the large tree. But I had to start somewhere. And plucking a leaf didn't seem so hard.

{~•~}

"Would you like some, uh, tea?" I asked him and held the teapot out with a distracted smile. When he didn't answer right away I poured two cups anyways. He continued to look at me and I ran a hand through my tousled hair for what seemed like the fiftieth time. But I was at a loss for words. What do you say to the boy that you abandoned irrationally, then came back to find out he was your enemy and destroyer of your kind but also the possible one you're meant to be with?  
What could you possibly say to that?

"Kim."

"More tea?" I looked up quickly and dipped the teapot, releasing its hot contents. All too late did I realize that Jack's cup was already full. Liquid spilled everywhere on the table and I let out a string of curses.

It surprised me and terrified me at the same time when I heard the low sound of his chuckle.

That was it. I was going to lose it if I didn't get out of the atmosphere that Jack Brewer was breathing in. I stood up from my seat, albeit clumsily, and said, "I'll go get some napkins."

I didn't wait for his consent.

In the kitchen I grappled with the child proof locks on the cabinet that held the paper kitchen ware. The china we owned was still packed neatly in their boxes; lying among the styrofoam peanuts.

When I finally opened the wooden door I just grabbed a bunch of the napkins and set them on the counter. I didn't even bother to close the door again or pick up the few napkins that floated to the ground. I was to busy hyperventilating.

I blindly made my way over to the kitchen table and, as quietly as quietly as possible, pulled out one of the chairs. Coincidently it was the one that Jack had strewn his jacket on when he came in. And soon as my arm brushed against it when I sat down the world dissolved.

I was transported to a familiar looking room with deep green walls and multiple karate trophies lining the shelves above my head. In the center of the room was a bed, an odd place to put one, and I immediately recognized this room to be Jack's. Turning around I scanned the small bedroom for the brown-haired boy. He was nowhere to be seen.

Was I in the right dream?

I began to worry that I was in some alternate dream in the dream world and I had no way to get out. But Jack was still in my living room. He could certainly shake me awake, right?

But he's a Mormogan, and Mormagan's are cruel and my enemy. But still. . . he has no idea what I am. Does he know what he is?

My thought was interrupted when I heard the sound of the bedroom door being opened and shut. I turned around to see what appeared to be a thirteen year-old Jack stomping angrily towards his dresser. He was wearing the same dark brown coat that hung lazily on the back of my kitchen chair.

When he got there he pulled out one of the drawers with enough force for the entire thing to fall to the floor with a deafening bang. A startled gasp escaped my lips and I swore that Dream World Jack hesitated. But he continued on by tossing all of his shirts out of the drawer. Torrents of red, blue, plaid, and checkered patterned cloth soared through the air, some even sailing straight through me.  
I was confused at what Jack was trying to do by making a gigantic mess of his clothes until he flung the last shirt to the side and picked something up inside the empty drawer. His back was blocking my view so I eased my way over the puddles of t-shirts and crept closer. Peering over his shoulder, I could smell his natural scent of vanilla. I had to blink back nostalgic tears. The Jerk Jack doesn't smell anything like this.  
My eyes blinked again until I could finally understand what he was holding.  
It was a picture of us as six-year olds bundled up in puffy winter coats, scarves, hats, and mittens. You could see our breaths in the frigid air as we smiled impatiently for the camera. Our cheeks were red and we had our arms wrapped around each others shoulders. I remembered this picture.  
It was right before winter break on an exceptionally cold California day. I don't know what possessed Jack's mom to take the picture as we stood waiting to get into the car to go to school but I know it wasn't serendipitous.  
My heart clenched and I felt my face warm, the sure sign of tears, as I watched Dream Jack run a thumb over the thin glass protecting the photograph. A single drop of water splashed against the the reflective surface. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes. But his actions were sharp and tense.

He's angry.

These are angered tears.

Why?

The question went unanswered as Dream Jack suddenly decided to hurl the picture frame across his room with a vicious shout. The picture frame crashed and shattered on the other side of his bed; left in isolation to be swept up and thrown away.

"I'm sorry Kim," he sniffed, "but I can't keep wasting my life away hoping you'll come back. Because you never will."

The dream Jack stayed seated on his bedroom floor for another minute crying into his palms.

Did I really do this?

Suddenly his back tensed and he lifted his head out of his hands slowly, cautiously. I was instantly very aware of myself standing over Jack's shoulder.

What's going on?

In one swift movement he was on his feet. He turned around and faced me, staring me straight in the eye. I'm too freaked out to see if he's looking at something behind me. But inside of me I knew there was only a wall of trophies. Nothing more.

"Kim?" he says.

I gasp. What's going on?

"Kim?" he asks once more. My mouth slackens and is soon agape. I back up a step. Is this supposed to happen in the Dream World?

Jack's eyebrows were scrunched together with his head tilted slightly. He looked worried, not angry like he was only moments before.

"Kim." he said again and I took another step back, only to hit the edge of his desk. I could feel it in my bones that something had gone terribly wrong. But the next thing that occurs was peculiar to me. "Kim, you need to wake up."

My head shot up off the table with a gasp and it took me a moment to understand what's going on. I noted the familiar dark grains of my kitchen table and felt the soft fabric of Jack's coat on my back.  
I know that I entered the Dream World but us Dream Watchers usually never fall asleep like that. Or interact with the dreamer. But then again this didn't seem at all like a dream.

"Kim, are you alright?" a male voice queried worriedly and put a hand on my shoulder.

Jack.

I turned my head and came into view of the brown-haired boy. We looked at each other for a moment before I looked down at his coat.

That was when it clicked.

I wasn't watching Jack's dream. I was dreaming of one of Jack's memories.

This is NOT how the Dream World works.

What is wrong with me?


End file.
